Challenge of Hearts
by Starlight-angel1
Summary: High school will never be the same when hot-headed Serena challenges the best athlete at school in a competition of will,wits and strength. Tempers flare, jealously rears it's ugly head and life is one big unpredictable roller coaster in a teenage world.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Knock it off, jackoff!" Serena yelled. Instead of stopping the person increased aiming the cold, wet snowballs at Serena as a target. Serena Tsukino was a short girl with long blond hair with buns on top of her head, sky blue eyes and a nice figure. At the moment, Serena was a moving target for the dreaded guy neighbor next door. At the age of 16, Serena didn't understand why her next-door neighbor who was 18, had to use her as a moving target for snowball practice. Since the day they had met when she was 10 and he was 12, he had always had to do something to make her life miserable.  
  
The dreaded guy was a senior in her school who seemed like he had all the people in the palm of his hand. He was a very conceited, egotistical pig that thought he was put on this earth to have people at his every whim. Well he was also very cute, Serena thought to herself. He was very tall ranging from 6'3 to 6'5, very deep midnight blue eyes, ebony hair that fell so cutely in his eyes and a body that anyone would love to have. Serena just didn't understand why he even bothered with her; he had all the friends anyone could wish for and a girlfriend who looks like a supermodel. His name was Darien Shields and his gorgeous girlfriend was none other than Brittany Lansten. She had huge green eyes with perfect lashes, shiny dark brown hair that fell into waves and a curvy body that all the guys in school wanted. They were easily voted homecoming king and homecoming queen and they were the couple everyone wanted to be. Serena's face grew red with anger when one of the snowballs hit her in the head with enough force to unravel one of her buns.   
" You better watch it before you lose that other looking bun in your head, short stuff." Darien called at her and then launched another snowball with a direct hit to her other bun, unraveling that one.   
Serena's face was getting a purplish hue until Darien hit her other bun and then she blew.  
  
" Why you little reject from hell! Why don't you go back to the rock that you climbed out of! Better yet, take a long walk over a short pier! I have never done anything to you so why don't you leave me alone! If I was a guy I would go over there and beat the living daylights out of you, you little weasel!   
OHHH look at the time, you've made me late and I don't have enough time to fix my hair, you idiot!"   
  
Serena bent down to pick her hair pins and while she was at it, she took a fist full of snow and stood up. In the next breath, she launched the snowball and watched it sail into the air. BOOM! It hit Darien square in the face and messed up his hair. Darn, Serena thought, it's not fair. He ruins my hair and I look stupid, if that's not bad enough, I mess up his head and he looks so damn sexy. Go figure. Without a word, Serena ran toward the school, fumbling with her hair to make it look presentable. Unknown to her, Darien stared at her back until she had disappeared.  
  
Serena got to school and to her first class that was economics, five minutes late and just as she expected,  
" Serena you're late. You know what that means. Half and hour detention until you can finally get to school on time." Mrs. Hackman lectured. Her economics class was filled with sophomores to seniors and after that lecture a few people snickered at her. Just as Serena sat down, Darien walked into the room and took his seat. Oh yeah, she shared the class with none other than Darien Shields and Serena knew the teacher wasn't going to say anything to him. Teachers were easy-going to the popular kids in school and didn't give the same penalty they would give a normal kid. Mrs. Hackman turned back to the blackboard and started her lesson. Serena sat in her seat humiliated beyond belief with her head bent to look at her desk. Ten minutes into class, Serena looked up and noticed all her friends stare. They each gave her a concern stare when Serena shrugged her shoulders as if to say, " What can I do about it?" Serena gave a little smile in each direction and turned back to the teacher to take notes. Serena blew a strand of hair out of her face and cursed Darien for taking out her normal hairstyle. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to get it out of her eyes when she noticed Darien looking at her. She gave him a stare before she pointedly looked away from his blue eyes and concentrate on her notes. The bell rang to end the class, Serena gathered her things to pass by the teacher's desk to take the slip that Mrs. Hackman handed to her and went to meet up with her friends. She started to head over to where they were at when they waved to get her attention and just as she went passed the rows of people, a hand grabbed out to catch her arm. Serena turned around and gave a hard stare at the person who grasped her arm.   
" Hey I just wanted to say, hope there are no hard feelings about this morning. I didn't mean to make you late and sorry about your hair." Darien gave her a smile and just as quickly as he grabbed her arm, Serena turned around without a word and left him.   
  
Serena hurried to her friends and they were all talking at once,  
" I can't believe Mrs. Hackman did that to you." Mina said. Mina looked like Serena but only taller. She had the blond hair but a few shades darker, clear blue eyes and a good looking figure. Mina was going out with Andrew who hung around Darien but was so much nicer.   
" Yeah that was pretty low of her not to give Darien anything." Lita put in. Lita was a tall brunette, with dark green eyes and a figure that guys just loved. Lita's boyfriend was a guy named Ken who she has known forever. He was really a sweet guy to hang out with and he adored Lita.  
" That was wrong of Mrs. Hackman to do that Serena." Ami quietly said. Ami was a short petite girl with blue eyes, attractive blue hair and curves in the right places. Ami was seeing a guy named Greg who was just as smart as her and really sweet.   
" She was a total bitch Serena." Raye said bluntly. Raye was a tall girl with black hair with a purple tint to it, violet eyes and a great body. She was also a girl with a temper and when she exploded, no one wanted to be near by. Raye was dating a guy from a band named Chad. He worked with her and that's how they got to know each other. Raye and him totally clicked together even though they made fun of each other all the time.  
  
Serena stared gloomily at them and wondered all of them have someone but I don't, am I destined to be alone? Serena gave her friends a huge smile covering up any hurt she felt because she knew she didn't want to burden them with her emotions. They talked for a little bit before the bell rang and each of them scattered to their own classes. Serena went through her classes as she normally did, quiet and reserved. Serena had most of her classes with Darien because she was advanced to be in senior classes but not all of them. Out of eight classes, Serena and Darien shared five. When the lunch bell rang, Serena headed to her locker and bumped into Darien, Brittany and the rest of their crowd.  
" Hey Serena." Andrew called out and received a wave from her.   
" Hey shorty." Darien said and received silence for a reply. No one else said anything to her and Brittany didn't even glance at her before she dragged Darien inside the cafeteria to their normal table to eat lunch.  
  
Serena paid for her lunch before she headed inside to find her friends. They were sitting at the normal table by the window when Serena took a sit next to Lita. Even though most of them had boyfriends, they still sat together.  
" Did you hear what happened to the diner?" Lita asked.   
" What?" Mina replied. Lita went on to described what happened in the diner last night. That went of for a couple of minutes before the subject changed into something different. Mina turned to Serena and asked,  
" What happened to your normal hairstyle?"   
" That stupid jerk kept throwing snowballs at me and hit them out." Serena said.  
" Did you do anything back at him?" Raye questioned.  
" I got so mad, I said a few words to him and then I threw a snowball right back into his face." Serena stated.  
" You really did that?" Lita asked.  
" Yes but it's not fair you guys. I hit him dead on the face, messed up his hair and he looked sexy. He hit me, undid my hair and instead of looking even remotely cute, I look like an idiot." Serena said miserable. Each of them offered Serena a smile before Mina volunteered,  
" Here Serena, let me do you hair."   
Mina grabbed a brush and hair ribbon out of her book bag and sat next to Serena.  
" Turn to you side so I can see the back of your hair." Mina ordered. Serena complied and turned the other way to show Mina her hair. Mina started out brushing Serena's hair and complimented Serena,  
" Serena, you have such beautiful hair. You should leave it down more often than put it up." Mina guided the brush through Serena's hair and started to weave her hair in and out. It took a total of a few minutes before Mina finished.  
" Presto! I'm finished. How do you guys like it?" Mina said proudly.   
Each of them looked over to examine Mina's handy work. Serena's hair was done in a French braid with her bangs falling in soft features around her face and tendrils added more effect with her bangs. Serena had never really had her hair any other way except for the buns look and liked the feeling of not having her hair in the way. Serena looked at her friends and raised an eyebrow and shyly asked,  
" What do you guys think?"   
All the girls nodded and said,  
" That's so cute Serena. It's finally high time to get a new hairstyle." Ami offered.  
" Yeah finally got rid of the buns." Raye commented.  
" I like it Serena it's totally you." Lita pointed her thumbs up.  
Serena gave a little smile before taking a bite of her food. Serena laughed and joked around with her friends her pervious thoughts forgotten for now. Unknown to Serena, a certain jock watched the whole exchange with a tiny smile.  
  
Let me know what you think. Hope you guys want more!  
Starlight_Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The bell rang; signaling the end of lunch before students started to pour out into the hallways. Serena waved at her friends before she headed into her English class. Serena took her seat in the third row before turning her attention to the front where Darien and one of his basketball buddies were clowning around. Darien gave Jackson a tap on the butt before locking his head under his arm to ruin his hair. They were so juvenile and childish, Serena told her self she was never going to fall for an idiot like that. The teacher came into class and made everyone take a seat. He gave his lecture and proceeded to let them do their homework in silence until Serena heard a loud whisper behind her.  
  
" Can you see that? That blond finally got rid of those dumpy looking retarded buns on her head. She is such a geek, I don't understand why she has the friends she has." Brittany whispered loudly, loud enough for the class to hear and snicker. Serena looked up and noticed everyone looking at her with a smirk on their faces.   
  
Serena turned back to stare at the group that gave a cheer for Brittany. Her gaze noticed Darien but instead of laughing with his friends, he was just sitting there, doing nothing, and just watching her. Serena looked away from him and focused on Brittany.  
  
" What's the matter blondie? Are you going to cry because if you do, I think I might have a dirty tissue for you to use." Brittany offered.  
  
" Do I look like I'm going to cry bitch? I don't think so, here's what I'm thinking and correct me if you don't like it." Serena smiled before she stood up to face Brittany and her crowd. Everyone watched as Serena lifted her hand and proceeded to give all of them her one finger that expressed her thoughts.  
  
" SERENA TSUKINO! Go to the office now, I won't stand for this behavior at all." Her teacher yelled from the front of the room.  
  
Serena grabbed her books and without a glance at any direction, she left to go to the principal's office. Serena got lectured for quite some time, got a couple detentions and left the office. Serena calmly walked through the halls; not even bothering giving people looks even though all of them knew what she had done. She was on everyone's hit list who thought Brittany was the greatest thing next to Darien of course. Serena walked to her locker and noticed that her friends waiting anxiously. She walked up to them and waited for them to say something.  
  
" Okay who are you and what have you done with sweet Serena?" Ami asked.  
  
Serena burst out laughing and the rest of her friends joined in.  
  
" I couldn't help it, I snapped." Serena choked out.  
  
" It's spreading like wildfire. We can't believe you did it. Our sweet Serena giving the finger to the in crowd. It's great!" Mina yelled out.   
  
" I second that Mina. Serena is finally voicing out her opinion and next she should start beating up people." Lita laughed out.  
  
" Now don't get to extreme there. Serena take my advice and don't listen to Lita. Someday she's going to get her butt kicked and she's going to take you with her." Raye joked and received a punch in the shoulder by Lita.  
  
" It just gets so sickening and I don't understand why I have to be the may target of their jokes. It's so juvenile." Serena told all of them.  
" That's understandable Serena. I don't know why they're such retards anyway. Tell us why you flipped them off? We heard from people that you did it because you were jealous of Brittany but we know that's not the reason. Don't keep us in suspense woman, out with it." Mina demanded.  
  
" Okay, calm down geez you guys are so demanding. Breathe baby breathe." Serena started.  
  
" Serena, we're not having babies right this moment. Tell us before I pick you up and throw in the garbage can." Lita threatened. Serena almost died laughing just imaging her whole body in the trashcan, arms and feet flying everywhere. She knew Lita and Lita would actually do it too.   
  
" Alright here's the story. I didn't say anything and I was in my seat being good until I heard Brittany say something about my dumpy looking buns on my head and then she couldn't understand why I had you guys as friends because I was such a geek. Then I looked at Darien and instead of laughing with his friends; he was just sitting there looking at me. Brittany asked me if I was going to cry and if I did, she had a dirty tissue I could use, it wasn't the fact that she made fun of me that mad me snap, it was Darien." Serena finished with a whisper.  
  
" What do you mean it was Darien, Serena?" Ami quietly asked. All of them stared in wonder at Serena explanation.  
  
" It's not how it sounds. I mean I don't even like him. Sure I think he's cute and all but he's not what you call my boyfriend material. He doesn't even like me but when he was sitting there just staring at me I lost it. I can't explain it but just forget I said anything. It's stupid." Serena flustered out.  
  
" Hey Serena it's okay. You can tell us. We're not going to make fun of you for admitting what you feel." Raye told her gently.  
  
" To be honest with all of you. It was just the way he stared at me because no guy has ever stared at me like that. I can't explain it but it gave me strength to stand up for myself. It was just a weird feeling I mean I'm not going to be one of his groupies that worship the ground he walks on just because that happened. To be honest, I want to prove to myself I don't need him to stand up for myself, he just helped me get started. Although I would like to put Brittany in her place, making her realize I don't need to be the in crowd to be the best. I can be the best with only a couple of friends than with people who like the way I look. I don't need a star studded boyfriend to parade around to make everyone else look bad. I want a boyfriend who wants me just to be. Loser and all." Serena finished her statement with a nod of satisfaction.  
  
" Well having a hot boyfriend wouldn't hurt either." Serena said with a burst of laughter that was soon followed by her friends. They soon started for their last class together which was science and technology. They shared the class with Darien and his gang but the girls usually sat together because they just wanted too. They took their seats in the front row since Darien and his monkeys sat in back as always. Mr. Hart was a cool teacher since he was young and could understand what it was like to be in high school.   
  
The room with noisy with everyone talking until Mr. Hart banged on his desk with a gravel that he kept in his room to get order.  
  
" Okay quiet. Don't make me keep all of you guys after class to write a report about talking in class while I'm trying to teach, you little maggots." Mr. Hart ordered with a straight face.  
  
" Sure you will Mr. H. We almost believe that as much as you not going to one of our football games." Darien yelled at him from the back.  
  
" Shut up Mr. Shields. I could curse you and make sure that throwing arm is cramped before a game."   
" How would you do that? Beat a ruler at me?"  
  
" Did you not listen to me? Instead of four pages of writing, I'll give you ten just because you're one of my favorite students. People burst out laughing but soon quieted when Mr. Hart raised his hands.  
  
" Okay now let's get to business with science." He lectured on until the he gave the assignment. People were working in silence until Jackson and Brittany started to speak loudly.   
  
" I heard Serena got six in school suspensions and the principal had to call her parents because of her behavior. What did I tell you people? She's a loser and no matter how she changes her hair, she will always something that I scrapped off my shoe. Right Jackson and Darien?" Brittany flipped her hair shoulder to flutter her eyes at Darien.  
  
" You got it Brit, she's a dork." Jackson put in.  
  
" No kidding. She could never beat us at anything even if we were at our worse." Darien raised his voice for the class to hear.   
  
Serena breathed through her nose and knew her nostrils were flaring. Serena couldn't believe they could be so mean especially in class. Serena stood up with enough force that sent her seat crashing to her floor. Her friends stood up to stop Serena from doing something that should later regret but Serena put up her hand to stop them. Everyone in class and waited to see what Serena would do. They were not disappointed.  
  
" Anytime or any day I'll take any of you one." Serena calmly said.  
  
" Sure meatball head, like we're really going to beat a girl up. We wouldn't even waste our time on you." Darien smugly told her.  
  
" No you pig, I mean I will take one of you on, as in a challenge. Any challenge we agree upon to see who comes out first and who comes out last."   
  
" Stop humiliating yourself. You can't win even if you did pick one of us to compete against." Darien slyly told her.  
  
" That's where you're wrong Darien. I can and I will beat any of you." Serena told him confidently.  
  
" Do you actually think you can beat us jocks, a weakling like you?" Darien stared at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
" You sound scared Darien. Don't tell me the man is actually scared to compete against me? My my Darien, you're true colors are showing. Nothing but a chicken." Serena flapped out her arms like a chicken and the classed " ohhh" and waited for Darien's reaction to Serena's comment.  
  
" Fine if you really want to get crushed and humiliated, that's fine by me. Are you guys really to participate if meatball head here picks you?" Darien called out to his friends and received nods from everyone.  
  
" So is it on?" Serena asked.  
  
" You better believe it baby. Just bring what you're sorry ass can give and we're going to kick it all the way back to that sorry home you came out of." Darien smirked at her.  
  
" You're wrong I hope you know. Whoever gets picked will be crawling back to the hole you came out of. You're going to lose and you're going to lose to me reject." Serena said with venom in her voice.  
" So Serena darling, who is it going to be? You better believe that I will be behind the person you pick to kick your sorry tush." Darien smiled, daring Serena to pick the weakest person, namely Brittany since she wasn't really into sports and mind activities. Darien smiled to himself, this was going to be good.  
  
" Oh Dare, I hope you will be behind that person but you can count I will beat that person."   
  
" Stop stalling and name your opponent meat head." Everyone was waiting to see who Serena would be. They all thought that she would be Brittany since she did start it but they were surprised when Serena voiced out her decision.  
  
" Well Darien, I pick you." Peoples' eyebrows shot up to their hairline and couldn't believe Serena had picked the best athlete and the first in the class, not to mention the school. Serena was going to get crushed.  
  
" What? You want me? I don't think you want me Serena. You wouldn't able to show your face in school after I finish with you. Go ahead and pick someone else." Darien roared with laughter, which got the rest of his gang going.  
  
" Understand this dickweed, I pick you. Make no mistake about it, YOU are going down." Serena said in a tight voice.  
  
" If that's what you want baby cakes but don't come groveling to me when I cream you." Darien said with conviction.  
  
" This is going to be cool to watch Darien win even though Serena, I will be rooting for you." Andrew called out. Mina gave him a glare before voicing out,  
  
" You're wrong Andrew, Serena's going to win."   
  
" Oh come on, it's cute that you have faith in Serena but she can't beat the best." Chad cried out.  
  
" Eat it Chad. She's going to stomp him." Raye said with anger. That sparked a heated argument between Serena's friends and their boyfriends. Everyone watched in awed as it bounced back and forth. Mr. Hart sat in his seat and watched the event unfold with interest.  
  
" Stop!" Serena yelled out and the room quieted down.  
  
" Okay Serena, what is the challenge going to be?" Darien asked.  
  
" I want to make it fair, we will pick four people to choose our events." Serena stated.  
  
" That's good and dandy but what would happen if we should tie, not saying you have a chance to win or anything." Darien voiced in.  
  
" The fifth challenge will be Mr. Hart's choice." Serena nodded her head.  
  
Everyone looked at Mr. Hart to see his reaction for being one of the chosen ones and was surprised when he nodded.  
  
" That sounds fair but to fore warn Serena and Darien, the fifth challenge will be an essay that I will grade then read to the class to judge their reaction. The topic will be picked if there is a fifth challenge and you will have 24 hours to write it. " He finished.  
  
" What! One day to write an essay? Why?" Brittany screamed out.  
  
" One day should be enough to write what they are feeling from their heart and they don't get to much time to think." Mr. Hart told everyone logically.  
" Okay the challenge is made but we will pick one person at a time so we won't know the events ahead of time. I will pick two of your friends and Darien will pick mine. Do we have a deal?" Serena looked at Darien with narrowed eyes. If it killed her, she was going to win.  
  
" You better believe it. When do we start this challenge o great one?" Darien tossed at her.  
  
" I say the soon the better. We will start after school tomorrow if that's okay with everyone?"   
  
" Fine we need a teacher to be here with us if you haven't figured that one out stupid." Darien ripped at her.  
  
" Duh idiot, I thought of that already and that's why I pick Mr. Hart to be here since he's hearing all of this anyway." Serena nodded to the teacher and it was confirmed when he gave a strong nod back to her.  
  
" Okay it's all set then. The first challenge starts tomorrow and Darien I'll understand if you're to scared to come tomorrow or if you back out." Serena smirked at him before she slaughtered out of class with her head held high just as the bell rang.  
  
  
Hopefully it's getting interesting for everyone! Let me know what you guys think. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night, food littered around the bodies that were sprawled around the living room floor. Even though it was a school night, Serena's friends had gotten permission to stay over since they lived so close.  
  
" I can't believe our sweet Serena challenged the almighty Darien Shields! What has gotten into you? " Raye laughed out.  
  
" Now I'm having second thoughts on challenging Darien. I have to out of my mind.  
  
Maybe I should back out." Serena groaned out.  
  
" You better not Serena! I'm betting that you're going to win. You better win or I'm going to beat the snot out of you nerd girl." Ami threatened with a fist but broke out in laughter when Serena flung a pillow at her.  
  
" Ohh you better win Serena, Ami is getting scary. She might even get violent. Watch out people, drive by booking from Ami. She's gonna throw her books at you from a moving car, Awww." Lita dived under the covers and then burst into laughter when Ami sat on top of her.  
  
" Lita are you still alive? I don't Matilda the Hun to squash you there." Mina giggled out then tried to escape from Ami's threatening advancement toward her.  
  
" Watch out Mina, I know where you live." Ami threatened her with.  
  
" Well I hope so Ami, we've slept over there since we were like five. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Wait maybe for Ami it does." Serena cracked out with laughter.  
  
" Why you little snot! Take this!" Ami pelted Serena with little hard candies until Serena held her hands up in mercy.  
  
" Okay, okay I give. You don't have to worry but I have to clean this up tomorrow you pig." Serena ripped at her.  
  
" You're lucky I like you or I would have dumped this whole bowl of juicy fruit on your big head." Ami told her with a mock glare.  
  
" Sure you would have Ami, your chances of dumping something on that carpet would be like Raye cooking a decent meal, Lita actually being nice to Melvin or Mina taking up nursing." Serena cracked out with laughter until she squealed when all of them pig piled on her.  
  
" Okay, okay I was just kidding. I need to be physically fit when I challenge Darien. I can't be dead because I was flattened to death by a bunch of oversized butts." Serena died laughing.  
  
" Don't worry Serena. We have complete faith in you that you'll win. It's gonna be okay." All of them nodded in agreement. That night, laughter filled the air and the string of friendship was bonded more securely.  
  
The night morning, chatter rang throughout the house, as the girls got ready for school. Serena knew she could get through life with her friends by her side she thought to herself, as she dressed for school in her normal outfit.  
  
" Did you want me to do your hair Serena?" Mina asked her with a brush in her hand and a hair ribbon in her mouth.  
  
" If you wouldn't mind Mina. I'd like that." Serena turned around to make her hair more accessible to Mina and waited until she finished with her hair.  
  
" I love your hair Serena. It's fun to do." Mina complimented her.  
  
" Thanks Mina. I like it when you do my hair. Are we ready to go?" Serena asked all of them. She admired her hair in the mirror and loved how Mina had put it into two french braids that trailed down her back. She still loved her old hairstyle but something different once in awhile didn't hurt her either.  
  
" No not really but I guess we have to go huh?" Raye asked seriously but cracked a smile when all of them looked at her.  
  
" Duh Raye, it would help us in life if we went to school everyday. You know if you didn't go to school, where would you be?" Ami lectured her.  
  
" Stop the lecture. I would be in bed right now, sleeping soundly until Serena's snoring would wake me up." Raye shook with silent laughter until she put her hands in surrender when Serena grabbed the back of her hair.  
  
" Okay, I was just kidding. Let my hair go, it's to valuable to waste and your hands are going to ruin the net worth." Raye ripped at her.  
  
" You're totally wrong Raye. You give yourself to much credit. You have to pay people to get close to you much less touch you. If I was Chad, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Serena tossed at her as they headed for school. She laughed when a wet snowball hit her in the back. She turned back to look at Raye with her tongue out and her eyes crossed.  
  
" Ewww, you know if someone hit you on the back, you're face will get stuck like that." Lita teased at her.  
  
" That's okay Lita, I wouldn't mind but just as long it doesn't look like yours." Serena burst into laughter when Lita tripped her into a snow bank.  
  
" Poor Serena. You should have ate more for breakfast, you know you really don't have to eat snow if you hungry. I think your parents make enough money to put food on the table, you're not that poor." Mina slapped Serena on the back.  
  
They were to busy talking to notice the group they had walked passed until something wet exploded on Serena's head. Laughter rang throughout the student body while Serena winced when she felt the water slide down her hair to her back. A voice rudely taunted her from behind.  
  
" Watch out everyone, it's a drowned rat. Oh wait never mind, it's only Serena. Oh no Serena, it looks like you're all wet, whatever shall you do?" Darien voiced out with mock tragedy as he raised his empty hand to his face.  
  
Serena slowly turned to face Darien, winced when her clothes made a squishing sound and watched him for a minute. He looked calm and collected as usual with a huge smirk on his handsome face, a water balloon was wrapped in his hand and Brittany looking smug on his other side. The silence was broken when Lita advanced to him with a deadly look in her eye.  
  
" You ass! Why can't you ever leave her alone? She has never done anything to you. Pick on someone your own size you reject!" Lita threatened him with a fist until she felt a hand restrain her. She looked back questioningly and noticed how calm Serena was. She couldn't understand why Serena shook her head and then opened her mouth to argue when she finally understood Serena's silent plea.  
  
Serena gave his group a genuine smile as she walked closer to Darien. She stood toe to toe with him, her head barely reaching his broad shoulders when she looked up with wonderment at his face. She gently reached her hand up to push his hair off his forehead and then softly caressed his face before raising herself on her tiptoes to give him a deep kiss. Breaking off the kiss, she turned to walk away when she looked back at his face and was satisfied at his stunned expression that had crossed his features with his mouth forming an "o". She gave him a smile before walking to her shocked friends. What happened next was a blur until it was over. Serena took full advantage of the disarray she had caused to whirl around and launch the balloon she had pried from Darien's fingers when she had kissed him. He was in complete shock and couldn't move fast enough and then BAM. Water splattered everywhere but mainly in Darien's hair, on his face and of course his clothes. Jaws dropped while Serena stared at Darien before putting her hand on her cheek.  
  
" Oh no Darien! You're all wet, whatever shall you do honey? Well from the looks of it, you're going to be joining me sweetie." With those words, Serena squished her way into school with her silent friends behind until they burst into laughter that could be heard throughout the school. All of them knew Serena had just scored a point.  
  
  
  
Hope this chapter was enjoyable! It's been awhile been the next chapter should be out soon. Tell me how the story is going, pointers are always good! Thank you for the great reviews from the previous chapters!  
  
Starlight_Angel 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon or the song that's in here. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" Oh my Serena. That was classic! If I had a camera, I would have taken a picture of his face the moment you kissed him and after you soaked him to blackmail him. That was great. You are like my idol Serena!" Mina screamed with laughter.  
  
" I bow down to the queen of evilness." Raye bowed with difficulty as she held her stomach.  
  
" I must admit Serena, your revenge was sweet. If I had a camera, I would have taken a picture." Ami smiled widely when all of them looked at her.  
  
" I would have loved to beat him down for you Serena, but I think you did a better job on kicking him off his high horse than I could have. Serena you made the guy go splat." Lita choked out. All of them died with laughter when Mina made a little "splat" sound in front of Serena.  
  
" How am I ever going to face him or his group now? They are definitely going to jump me someday." Serena groaned out as she held her side while she laughed.  
  
" Don't worry Serena. We have your back and front for that matter." Lita assured her.  
  
" We have each other's back." Raye corrected her and received a chorus of "yes" from the girls.  
  
Serena smiled at her friends but got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about facing Darien while she walked to class. She walked through the door and then tried to avoid Darien's scowl. Everything was going good as long as she ignored Darien's gaze on the back of her head until it got to be unbearable as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She silently wished for the bell to ring and gave a sigh of relief when the bell saved her from anymore glares. All was going good until they had Mrs. Hackman's class when Darien sat a couple of rows in front of her. As Mrs. Hackman lectured about the lesson, Darien glanced back at her and Serena did the only thing that came to her head.  
  
Darien felt uncomfortable in his damp clothes, the only other clothes he had was his gym clothes and he hadn't taken them home for a couple of weeks. They were on stenchy side and he didn't want to reek in class. He had to hand it to Serena for her fast thinking but then he would have preferred it not to be at his expense though. He tried to scowl at her until he caught the look she had passed at him. A smile cut through him as he took in Serena's serene smile and her hands were folded in a prayer. Her aura screamed that she was innocent and she couldn't have done anything wrong. That girl was something he thought to himself when he caught her look and then he did the only right thing he could think of.  
  
Serena clamped her hand over her mouth but it was useless. Darien had a serene smile on his face and hands folded up in a prayer just the look Serena had given him, it was all too much for her. She erupted into giggles then it turned into full-blown laughter when Darien joined hers. The rest of the class was mystified while Darien and Serena shared their silent joke until Mrs. Hackman demanded their attention.  
  
" Mr. Shields and Ms. Tsukino, want to clue all of us in on what your little joke is? Well we're all waiting." She was only met with more laughter and then had enough of it.  
  
" Fine, if you don't feel like sharing your joke with the class, then the two of you can share it in detention together. Now on with our lesson." Mrs. Hackman resumed her lecture, promptly forgetting about Serena and Darien.  
  
Serena quit her laughing with deep controlled breaths and peeked at Darien out of the corner of her eyes. He was getting a silent lecture Brittany who was not happy with him. Class resumed and the two of them pretended they didn't know each other again. The rest of the day flew by until they had Mr. Hart's class. He lectured until the last ten minutes of the day when he asked the two opponents the plan for the day.  
  
" Is everything set for after school today?"  
  
Serena raised her hand and then answered his question with an honest answer. She was slightly relieved on not facing Darien that day since she wasn't up to it yet.  
  
" Actually Mr. Hart, I can't make it today." Serena answered.  
  
" I can't make it either." Darien nodded.  
  
" Did you guys come to terms then?" Mr. Hart asked.  
  
" No, we're just other wised engaged today." Darien answered for the both of them.  
  
" We? When did you start using "we" with Serena in the sentence? You should have said, I have something to do and dweebet over there has something to do." Brittany snapped at him.  
  
" I agree with Brit." Jackson nodded his head in agreement.  
  
" Eat it Brittany." Lita growled at her.  
  
" Jealous Brittany? Scared Darien might have feelings for our beautiful friend here?" Raye slyly commented with a little smirk on her face.  
  
" Shut up Raye, you're so awful. I have detention, Darien has detention. Everybody just bite it. Mina, don't say a word." Serena groaned out with a hand to her forehead.  
  
" She knows you all to well Mina. Ami did you see Mina snap her mouth shut? Priceless look Mina, priceless." Lita teased out.  
  
" If I had a camera Mina.." Ami started out but was interrupted when Serena, Raye, Lita and Mina yelled out.  
  
" AMI!"  
  
" Okay, I won't say it but it's true." Ami defended herself.  
  
The five girls cracked up with laughter until they realized their classmates were staring at them with a look of wonderment but before they could say anything the bell rang. They walked out of class while they laughed and giggled at their behavior. Serena waved bye to her friends before heading into Mrs. Hackman's class for detention She was the first to arrive and soon settled into her seat while she took out a pen and a piece of paper as she talked to herself out loud.  
  
" Yes, yes I know I have to write a paper, just tell me why I am usually the only one to write these stupid papers Mrs. Hackman? How about I write about that ass of yours that can devour everyone in a gulp or I have a better idea. Let me write about my dream guy that can make me hot in like three seconds flat or love me for me. It's true Mrs. Hack, a guy that can actually love a nobody like me, can you believe it? He would only see me and nobody else. He would do anything just to make me happy and the best part of it all is that I'd be perfect with just him. I know it'll never happen in real life but a girl can dream right? What did you say Mrs. Hack? You won't tolerate this behavior? Well tough, write a paper about it." Serena muttered to herself then jumped when Darien's voice came from behind her.  
  
" What kind of paper do we have to write about meatball head?"  
  
" Don't call me that and how long have you been standing there?" Serena asked with an uncertain look.  
  
" Just about paper writing. Since you've done this before, tell me what are we suppose to do? Do we sit here and talk or just look at the board." Darien asked with a cute tilt to his head.  
  
" If that's all we had to do, that would be fun but no egghead, we have to write a paper on our behavior and the proper behavior we're suppose to have in class." Serena explained.  
  
" Can you help me get started? Just the first paragraph and then I'll be just fine." Darien settled himself as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.  
  
" Okay, just this once though. First start off writing your behavior was very naughty and then put down that Serena was totally innocent in all this. I'm also an egghead and her hair is the greatest style I've ever seen." Serena burst into laughter when she noticed Darien was writing furiously while raised his hand to have her slow down until his pen slowly came to a stop. He looked at her with an arched brow.  
  
" Oh I see how you are Serena. Not willing to help out your fellow classmate, well I have to write a paper and I can't concentrate with you yapping in my ear." Darien put a finger to his lips to shush her and then started to write on his paper.  
  
Serena shook her head at him and realized Darien wasn't that bad when he was alone without his group but Serena knew they could never be friends since they ran in different circles. She also knew neither of them were willing to change and she felt bad for it but she couldn't change Darien just like he couldn't change her. Also she didn't want him to change even though he was an egghead. Life was strange especially for her but truth be told, she wouldn't have it any other way. Ten minutes passed until she felt something wet her inner ear and when she went to brush it away, her hand came into connect with a nice muscular hand.  
  
" Darien! That is so gross! I can't believe you just gave me a wet wily. Keep your bodily fluids to yourself." Serena commanded him.  
  
" I thought I saw a little dirt there and I was just helping you clean it. Gee you're awfully moody; see if I help you again. Now shh, I'm writing a paper and I don't need distractions." Darien grinned at her.  
  
They turned back to their papers, ten minutes passed before Serena had that feeling of being watched. Looking over to see if Darien was looking at her for some odd reason and then shrugged her shoulders when she noticed he was still writing his paper. Why would he be watching you anyways? Serena told herself and then went back to her paper. A few minutes later, Serena looked up with the feeling of being watched again but shrugged it off when she knew Darien was the only one in the room and he was writing his paper. She lost herself in her writing and then started to sing softly out loud, completely forgetting everything and the other person in the room while she lost herself in the song. Her favorite part of the song was coming up and she sang it straight from her heart.  
  
"Every second, every minute, every hour, every day, It's you I've been thinking of. And every day, every week, every month, every year With you I want to be in love. Cuz I can't get enough Always on my mind I think about you all the time. All I need is a little more time and devotion So we can be living a life of love for eternity Cuz I don't want to be all alone A house it not a home without you by my side Without you here with me."  
  
Serena closed her eyes while she let the sweet words wash over her heart and straight to her soul. She loved the part about the house not being a home without that person by her side because she felt it was so true if you found that person. Something in her heart tugged at her telling her she knew who that person was but Serena argued to herself no one made her feel special. Maybe anger and humiliation but not special, Serena nodded to herself when she made that point. She was so involved with debating with herself that she forgot about the other person in the room and when she finished her, she left the classroom without a word.  
  
Darien stared wide-eyed at Serena as she left the room without a word. He was surprised when Serena started to sing softly and then soon started to fall in the magical song she spun around him. He always thought she had a pretty voice but then when she sang it was downright beautiful. He liked the part when she sang her house wouldn't be a home without that special someone by her side. He was still in disbelief he was known by everyone in the town, in the school, hell even in the grocery but never once did anyone ever do what Serena just did to him. She forgot about him.  
  
Serena walked home while she hummed her song and then let herself inside her nice warm house. Taking off her shoes, she put her coat in the closet and walked into the kitchen. She read the note her mom had taped to the refrigerator telling her that the family went out for a few hours and wouldn't return until late.  
  
" Well Serena, it looks like sandwiches tonight." Serena muttered to herself. Making a couple of sandwiches and just when she was about to take a bite, she stopped in midair.  
  
" Ohmigod! I can't believe how rude I am. I totally forgot about Darien, oh no he heard me sing! How humiliating, he's probably laughing with his friends at my screechy voice. I'm never going to live it down or hear the end of it. He probably didn't even notice you left without a word, like he would care anyway, that's a plus." Serena reasoned with herself and satisfied with her answer, she took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
The dark surrounded her when she sat on the couch while she flipped through the channels to see what was on the boon tube. A scream tore through the air and then Serena was hooked. The movie was known to scare the wits out of anyone and the chills were running up and down her spine. Sitting on the couch, she wrapped herself a quilt tightly around her and was memorized with the events that were unfolding in front of her eyes. Jumping up a mile off the couch, she heard something outside her house. Eyes wide, Serena searched every nook and corner of her house while she debated on getting up to find out what the noise was.  
  
" You reject Serena, that's what you get for watching a scary movie by yourself. Are you nuts?" Serena whispered to herself. She turned back to the movie until she heard a thump on the door. After she had jumped out of her skin, she got up to slowly walk on her tiptoes to the closet to find a weapon she could find. Her hand enclosed around an object and without a thought to what it was, Serena grabbed it high above her head in an attacking position. Closer and closer she crept to the door and just when she had her hand on the door, Serena softly spoke to herself.  
  
" Be brave Serena, it's probably your friends freezing outside and you're overreacting because of that movie. It's nothing, okay on the count of three, you're going to open the door and calmly look outside to see what it is. Okay here it goes, 1..2.., do I really want to say 3? Oh shit, I just said 3, I'm gonna die." Serena opened the door then screamed when a hand grabbed at her just as she swung her weapon.  
  
Hope this chapter was to your liking! Thanks for the people that reviewed this story, it's so a rush when people like it! Thank you so much. Starlight_Angel 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
" Serena! Are you insane!" Darien yelled the question at her. She dropped her hand down and looked at Darien with a scowl on her face.  
  
" Am I insane! You're the crazy one who sneaking and thumping around my house. What the hell are you doing!" Serena demanded ferociously.  
  
" I was not sneaking around your house and I knocked on the door twice. What are you doing with that thing?" Darien snapped at her while he pointed at her weapon.  
  
" It's my deadly weapon I was going to use on you." Serena started proudly and then didn't understand why Darien started to laugh.  
  
" What!" She snapped at him.  
  
" Did you even bother to look at it first before you opened the door?" Darien asked.  
  
" No."  
  
" I don't think it would have done much damage to anyone Serena." Darien laughed again.  
  
" Why? It's my deadly...squeaky hammer from the fair." Serena finished with a hint of red heating her face.  
  
" See I told you so. It wouldn't have hurt anybody." Darien smirked at her.  
  
" You don't have to smirk about it you reject! Take this." Serena gave him a big whack across the head.  
  
" Stop Serena." Darien held his hand up in surrender.  
  
" See I told you I could hurt you." Serena smugly told him.  
  
" You didn't let me finish. I was going to say stop before I die of laughter." Roaring with laughter, Darien tried to keep from falling on the ground while Serena continued to pelt him.  
  
" Why you little.!" Serena whacked him across his head again and then continued her mad strokes while he laughed. Before she could help it, giggles erupted from her mouth as she listened to the high pitch squeaks that came from the hammer while she punished him. She was such a geek, Serena silently told herself.  
  
" What in the world do you want?" Serena questioned him while she tried to keep her dignity.  
  
" I came over to ask you if I could crash here for a little bit since my parents are gone and locked the house. I don't a house key and I just locked my car keys in the car." Darien explained to her.  
  
" Why can't you go over to one of your moron buddies or even Brittany's house?" Serena suspiciously asked him.  
  
" It's too far to walk in the cold and Brittany's getting her nails done. Come on Serena, please?" Darien gave her a puppy look.  
  
" Oh stop with the look."  
  
" Come on Serena, I'm freezing out here. My jewels are freezing out here." Darien gave her a big shiver.  
  
" Ewe I really didn't need you to me about your jewels. Keep that conversation between you and Brittany." She wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
" I was telling you because you were looking at them." Darien defended himself.  
  
" I was not you little pervert. That is so disgusting." Serena screeched at him.  
  
" Okay woman enough with the squawking. You're blowing out my eardrum. Are you on the rag Serena? Is that why you're snapping at me?" Darien asked her with a pointed look.  
  
" Darien! I'm going to slam the door and I hope it smacks that pretty boy face of yours." Serena yelled at him and just as she started to close the door he put his foot in the way.  
  
" Okay, okay I'm sorry. I won't say anything about you having PMS either." Darien put his hands up.  
  
" Darien!" Serena roared at him.  
  
" Okay I'm zipping my lips. Not a peep out of me, not one word but before I do that, I want to let you know that my butt is starting to freeze. Okay I'll shut the mouth and just stand here looking sexy while you consider letting me in." Darien hummed while he waited.  
  
" Oh shut up and get in the house." Serena quickly shut the door after him then turned to face him.  
  
" Just find a seat anywhere and for the sake of everyone keep your mouth shut because if you make one remark about me, I'm going to throw you out the door. Is that understood?" Serena asked him.  
  
" Gee aren't we ornery?"  
  
" Darien, I'm warning you." Serena pointed a finger at him.  
  
" Okay, not one word from me." Darien nodded at her innocently.  
  
They moved into the living room after Serena had hung his jacket in the closet and without a thought to Darien, she went to lay on the sofa with the quilt thrown over her body and forgot about everything but the movie.  
  
Darien looked at Serena before moving to the other couch to make himself comfortable he glanced at the television before shaking his head to himself. No wonder Serena had been scared out of her wits when she opened the door. The movie she was watching even scared him because it gave him a creeping feeling down his spine. He turned back to watch her before smiling to himself when he noticed she was totally engrossed in the movie. When she was interested in something, she lost herself in it just like in detention today. She was the only one who could forget about him especially being two feet away from him in a room. His stomach started to growl before he asked Serena,  
  
" Can I get something to drink and something to much on?" She nodded her head but was engrossed in the movie to care what he was doing as long as he didn't rob them blind. Darien moved into the kitchen, looked around while he noticed it wasn't as grand as his mother's but it had a homey feeling to it. He grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and looked in the cupboards to find something to munch on when he spotted a bag of popcorn. He made himself a bowl before he walked back into the living room. He headed to the loveseat when he took the path to the end of the sofa. Serena lay with her head on the hand rest and her legs stretched out, without a word being said she bent her legs to give him some room for him to get comfortable. After he had settled himself on the couch, she tucked her feet under his leg to keep her feet warm.  
  
Darien smiled before grabbing a hand full of popcorn to pop in his mouth and focused on the movie. He was caught by surprise when he felt a soft smooth hand in the bowl when he went to grab another hand full. He glanced over at her and watched. Without breaking from the movie she had sat up to move closer to him to share the popcorn without being aware of her actions. She gently grabbed the soda he had opened and took a drink after eating a couple of hands full of popcorn and unconsciously gave him back his soda. Darien put his mouth over the open tap and felt the warmth were her lips had been over the open can. He got a distinct feeling it was almost like kissing her but he didn't want to go in that direction. After the popcorn had been eaten and the soda had been drunk, Darien stretched his arms over his head for a yawn and then let his arm fall around her shoulders. Instead of jumping away like he expected, she let her head fall onto his shoulder. She seemed to shift closer to him to get more comfortable and then he let the warmth of being with Serena spread throughout his body and then leaned his head back against the couch with his eyes closed. He had almost drifted off to sleep when Serena jumped with a scream. He tightly held onto her until he realized her words.  
  
" Did you see that? That scared the living shit out of me!" Serena cried out while she buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
" Serena calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of. I can't believe you just swore!" Darien told her in stunned belief.  
  
" I scared you didn't I Darien? I only swear when I get scared, it's not that bad."  
  
" Of course you scared me to death. I wasn't expecting a scream in my ear woman. It was nice and quiet until you screamed like a girl." Darien pointed out. He didn't want her to know she scared ten years out of him when he heard her scream. Something about hearing or seeing her hurt didn't sit well with him.  
  
" Duh Darien, I am a girl if you don't know that by now." Serena stuck out her tongue at him and then settled back to watch the movie. She snuggled back into her position but after awhile she started to get drowsy and slowly her eyes slowly started to close. For the time in her life, she finally felt completely safe and protected. Her head softly fell forward and landed onto his chest.  
  
Darien glanced down with surprise when he felt the pressure on his chest and smiled tenderly when he realized Serena had fallen asleep on his chest while she snored softly. He slowly bought his hand up, making sure he didn't move too much, to softly stroke her hair in a soothing rhythm and loved the feeling of her soft silky hair beneath his palm. He deeply inhaled the vanilla floral scent that drifted up into his nose and knew he would never forget the smell. He couldn't believe he was here with Serena and holding her in his arms. He leaned his head back when the feeling of tranquility passed through him and then closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. The dream that he had tried to deny came leaking through the hard walls of his mind that he was so powerless to stop.  
  
The stars twinkled high above the blackened sky, reflecting like a million diamonds had been laid to rest on black velvet. The moon cast a soft glow around the embraced couple, casting a heavenly mist around the two people in love. Darien smiled down at Serena and then bent his head to give her a soft kiss on her temple while he held her tight.  
  
" Do you know you're beautiful as an angel? You're my angel that was gifted just for me. You're mine and mine alone." Darien whispered softly in her ear. Serena looked up at him with bright shiny blue eyes that reflected him with love, she gave him a tender smile before kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth with gentle lips.  
  
" Do you know you're my handsome mercy devil? You taught me so much and that's more than I could give you. You acted like the devil with me every time I saw you but you always caught me when I was falling and taught me I'm worth value. With you by my side, I can do anything because you give me the strength to believe in myself, that's why you're my mercy devil." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
Darien tightened his arms around her waist and then rested his forehead against hers. After a few moments of peaceful silence, he titled her head with his forefinger and looked deeply into her blue eyes. He tenderly stroked the side of her face and watched when her eyes closed in peace. He leaned closer until her eyes slowly opened to focus on his and then he said the words that had plagued him since he first had seen her. He took a deep breath and softly whispered,  
  
" I love you."  
  
Hope this is getting interesting for you guys. Thanks for all the great reviews! I enjoy knowing what you guys think of it. Thanks again, Starlight_Angel 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Darien shot up from the couch as he lost his grip until he heard Serena shriek and then reached out to quickly grab her. Serena felt herself falling and waited anxiously for the pain when she would smack the floor but soon felt herself engulfed in warmth. Popping open her eyes, she was astonished to see Darien had caught her when she was beginning to fall but before she could say a word, he quickly put her back on the couch to run to the closet to grab his jacket.  
  
" I saw my parents pull into the driveway. Thanks for letting me stay for a bit but I gotta go. See you in school. Bye." He dashed out the door and let it close with a whoosh.  
  
" Bye, Darien." Serena echoed, not quite understanding what had happened to scare him to make him run out of her house. She shook her head and then started to clean up the mess that littered the living room until she spotted a picture peeking out of a magazine on the coffee table.  
  
" Ohmigod! I really hope he didn't see it, that would have been so embarrassing." Serena groaned out loud while she grabbed the picture to stare at the person it was mainly focused on. The picture was taken of her parents and Sammy but Serena had focused the main target on Darien in the background. It had been taken during the summer when Serena and her family were outside mowing the lawn and tending to the garden. She had been 13 and he had been 15 at that time. For him being only 15, he had quite the body back then since he was just beginning to develop more muscle, sprouting up in height and his hair would just drive her crazy. She loved his hair, even though Serena didn't like him but he had been to cute to pass up on a picture especially when he had went outside to wash his family car without his shirt on. God he was really hot when he was wet, Serena thought to herself when she remembered when his father had gone outside to help and then had turned the hose on Darien with a laugh. She remembered Darien's laughter because it hadn't been mocking or mean but a laugh full of joy. After being doused with water, he had shaken himself to dry off and she still remembered his hair falling in disarray around his forehead. That day him and his dad had came over to her house to see if they needed help with mowing the lawn or things around the house. Darien had been decent to her even nice but the next day he had been so mean to her. At school, Jackson and him had tripped her in the lunchroom in front of everyone while they cracked about her clumsiness, then of course she had picked up her green jello and flung it at the both of them for revenge. She never told anyone of the picture she had taken, not even her friends because she knew she would never be able to live it down. She shook her head at Darien's odd behavior before she went upstairs to get ready for bed and as she lay down she softly whispered her prayer.  
  
" Please give me the strength to face Darien and the willpower to endure this challenge."  
  
The next morning after getting dressed, had her breakfast, she headed for school but the closer she got to school the uneasier she felt. She always hated the feeling of butterflies tickling her stomach and much to her dismay; it felt like butterflies, worms and other disgusting creepy crawlers were having a field day in her stomach. She couldn't understand where it was coming from since it was Friday and the weekend was about to start after school. She moved closer to the school and waved when she spotted her friends by the building in their usual spot. She spotted Darien and his group by the trees but as she drew near, Darien drew Brittany closer to him and covered his mouth over hers with a deep kiss. She felt a sharp pain in her heart but disguised her pain with a narrow glance at him when he glanced at her after his kiss. Serena couldn't understand why he was putting a show of affection for Brittany in front of her but she didn't want to understand him since he was such a prick. Turing her back on him, she smiled at her friends when she joined them by the building.  
  
" Hey Serena, you're actually early for once. That must mean hell just froze over right?" Raye slyly teased her.  
  
" Watch it loser before I throw you in this nice big cold snow bank and watch you freeze to death." Serena tossed back.  
  
" Do you mean like this Serena?" Lita asked but before Serena could even think of what Lita meant, she was being picked up and tossed high in the air to the snow bank she was talking about. She gave a loud shriek of laughter while she tried to grab one of her friends to stop her fall but of course she came up empty. Fully expecting the cold impact, she closed her eyes to wait to meet the cold wet snow until someone caught her in midair. Whoever had caught her must've had good and fast reflexes Serena mused to herself. Then she noticed the silence that seemed to stretch on for miles and decided to look at her savior. A pair of beautiful deep midnight blue eyes met hers.  
  
" Darien, thank-" Serena started until Darien interrupted her.  
  
" No need to thank me, Sabrina. I didn't want you to get hurt before the challenge because if you did that would have been your excuse to claim once I slaughter you. Plus, the fact is you would have hit Trevor in your destructive path and would have hurt him with your bony body. We need to take care our star players so don't go thinking I did it for your sake." Darien rudely told her then bowed to the rest of the people around him, laughing when the kids burst into laughter. Serena felt so humiliated while she grabbed her things without looking at anyone and ran into the school to head into the bathroom with her friends hot on her trail. Bursting into tears when she reached the stall, she covered her face with her hands.  
  
" It's okay Serena. He's a prick, don't waste your tears over him." Mina told her while she gave her a hug.  
  
" Yea Serena, don't waste your tears on a heartless guy like that. He just gets his kicks stepping on people to make him feel better. You're so much better than that." Ami gently said.  
  
" Serena, don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt you. Once he knows it he'll keep doing it. Remember to stand up for yourself." Raye told her with fire.  
  
" Serena, after you feel better, let's go beat him up and make him feel sorry." Lita suggested, hoping Serena would smile. Laughing, Serena nodded through her tears at her friends' advice.  
  
" You're right guys, he's not worth my tears. Lita I would love to beat him up but I'm afraid once I do, the whole student body would chase poor defenseless old me and beat me up." She smiled to show them she was passed her crying stage even though her heart was sore. All of them walked out of the bathroom with confidence showing the school if they messed with one, they messed with them all. Serena walked into the classroom with her head held high, feeling proud knowing that her friends were there to help her stand up again if she fell and took her seat without looking at her classmates. She thought the coast was clear until Jackson yelled from the back of the room.  
  
" Duck everybody! Flying Serena in the room and she's on the loose. Everybody hide under your desk until leaves. It's not safe with her when she's outdoors." The classroom burst into laughter until Serena looked at him with narrowed eyes and snapped right back at him.  
  
" Well if it isn't Darien's lackey Jack the jackass. Hey Jacko, I understand how hard it is for you to get a girl since it seems all of them want Dare the dick over there but really, you must stop trying to get my attention. Realize this shadow boy, I don't like you and neither does any other girl in this school. When you do happen to snag a girl with your bamboo looks, she's probably going with you to get a glimpse of Darien, the bigger asshole than you are. Get a life and get out of mine." Finishing shouting, Serena crossed her arms over her chest while breathing hard. The room was in complete shock after Serena's display of rage. Jackson's veins were beginning to bulge while he looked ready to throttle her, Darien stared amazingly at her and her friends were loudly clapping.  
  
" Serena! Get into the office right this minute! This behavior is ill behavior and I won't tolerate it." Mrs. Hackman yelled. Serena grabbed her books and muttered loudly.  
  
" Christ, are you always a nagging bitch?" That remark got her two weeks worth of detention until Christmas break and an earful from the principal. She was sent into the library until she could control her behavior and then decided to leave when the lunch bell rang. She walked into the noisy lunchroom while she felt the stares of everyone around her until she got to her table where her friends sat. They stared at her for a minute until they burst into laughter.  
  
" Okay where is our sweet Serena?" Mina asked with a giggle.  
  
" I'm right here." Waving her hand in the air, Serena choked out her answer.  
  
" If I say anything, will you bite off my head?" Ami teased her.  
  
" That depends on if you get on my nerves." Smiling widely, Serena told her.  
  
" Ohmigod Serena, I almost peed my pants after you finished. Where do you get all this stuff?" Raye cried out.  
  
" Easy, I get it from you guys."  
  
" That was better than an ass kicking. You go girl!" Lita cheered.  
  
" Shut up before I get more glares on my back than I already have you freaky people. Let's talk about something else." Serena muttered loudly to them.  
  
" Okay I have something to tell you guys. Do you hear what's going the school?" Mina asked them.  
  
" Let me guess, you shouldn't mess with Serena. She's going to rip you apart if she doesn't like you." Lita volunteered her information then received a smack in the head.  
  
" Shut up Lita before I beat you." Serena threatened her with a fist.  
  
" See I told you. She's gonna hurt me." Lita smirked at her.  
  
" No that's not it but you guys won't believe this." Mina eagerly told them.  
  
" What?" Raye snapped impatiently.  
  
" It's unbelievable. I still don't believe it."  
  
" Mina! Tell us already, will you." All of them shouted at her.  
  
" Mr. Mac got busted for smoking a bong and arrested for selling cocaine!"  
  
" No way! Shy Mr. Mac? Are you serious?" They asked in amazement.  
  
" No but I had you guys going didn't I? You should have seen all of your faces. You believed me!" Mina clapped her hands then proceeded congratulate herself while she laughed at all of them.  
  
" You are so awful Mina, now I won't be able to look at Mr. Mac without thinking of a bong and coke. You're mean." Serena groaned out. They laughed and joked the whole lunch period but in the back of Serena's mind, she felt guilty for snapping at Jackson. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, waving to her friends before heading to class Serena walked passed the rows of locker when she roughly grabbed from behind. She was gently shoved against a locker when she looked up to see which rude idiot grabbed her.  
  
" What the heck are you doing, you idiot? Just don't say anything, I really don't want to hear it." Serena growled at him.  
  
" I don't want to hear you ever say that again Serena. Do you understand me?" Jackson tightly told her.  
  
" Say what? As I can recall, you're the one that started it. I just finished it for you. I was fine until you opened your big mouth. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours." Serena pointed at him.  
  
" Don't say anything Serena. Just don't." Jackson softly told her.  
  
" Why, what are you doing to do to me? Are you going to beat me up? Ohh I hope you feel like a big man, you can beat me up." Serena mocked him.  
  
" Serena." Jackson whispered before covering her mouth with his. Staring at him surprise, she let herself be kissed by one of her tormentors before herself tearing away. Feeling confused, she did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran.  
  
Another chapter down, hope it's getting interesting for you guys. Thanks for the reviews on the story, you guys are great! Starlight_Angel 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write the chapter but it's been a busy few months.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews I got to continue the story, I'm glad it's enjoyable to read!  
  
Hopefully I can get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks for being so patient! Starlight_Angel  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Running to her seat in the classroom, she sat down before catching her breath. She felt dizzy for what had transpired between her and Jackson as she tried to sort out what had happened. One minute he was threatening her and the next minute he was kissing her lips right off. She reasonably told herself that he was doing this on purpose so he could stomp the life out of her but for the life of her, she couldn't get rid of the soft feeling of his lips on hers. She sighed dreamily before focusing on class. She floated through classes until last period came, waving to her friends she settled into her seat.  
  
Mr. Hart did his usual routine while Serena tried to concentrate on her homework for his class. She was deep in concentration that she wasn't aware of her actions. Tilting her head to one side to get another look at the problems, she twisted a piece of loose hair that had escaped from her hair around her fingers and then gently started to nibble on her bottom lip. The pink tip of her tongue peaked out of the corner of her mouth and then smiled widely at her paper when she had solved the answer to her problems. Writing furiously, she worked them all out until the sensation of being watched slowly made her stop and look over. She met a pair of golden brown eyes that revealed an emotion for a split second that surprised her until becoming hooded again. The emotion she thought she saw was almost like love but it had been to quick to get the real glimpse at it. Shaking her head at the nonsense that flew into her mind, she turned back to her homework and tried to forget about guys in general. Guys were just too weird and hard to figure out. Routinely, the last ten minutes of class, Mr. Hart let them talk to each other.  
  
" Darien and Serena, tell me what's happening with the challenges? Or have you come to terms yet?" Mr. Hart asked them before letting the people talk to each other.  
  
" It's still on Mr. H. I haven't backed out, I'm made of sterner stuff that that. On the other hand, you might want to ask Serena." Darien smirked at her.  
  
" What's happening Serena?"  
  
" I can't do them unless it's Saturday. I have detention all week. It's still on unless Darien can't attend or he's to scared to." Serena glared at him.  
  
" Darien?"  
  
" I'm there and I'm gonna kick some meatball head." Darien taunted her.  
  
" Oh shut up egghead." Serena got up from her desk to join her friends when she noticed how rowdy they were. She smiled when Ami closed her book to smack Raye over the head.  
  
" Look what you guys did to poor Ami. You corrupted her, she doesn't even study anymore when she's in class because she's to busy messing around with you guys. Naughty, naughty you guys should be ashamed of yourselves." Serena clucked her tongue at them as she took a seat next to them.  
  
" We didn't corrupt her, you did." Lita accused her.  
  
" Me! I was over there doing my work, I'm innocent." Serena protested.  
  
" Yes it was. Raye asked her if she liked kissing Greg and then she said we were getting on her nerves. She threatened to beat us all up. She took after you." Mina nodded her head in agreement then laughed when Serena shook her fist at her.  
  
" Don't tempt me Mina."  
  
" Hey Serena." Lita called out.  
  
" What?" As Serena turned her head to face Lita, something slimy hit her cheek.  
  
" You are so dead Lita. Keep your spit in your mouth or swap it with Ken but I do not want it." Serena burst out laughing when Lita got a deadly glint in her eye. The rest of the girls died laughing when Lita tore a corner piece off her paper, put it in her mouth then slowly started to chew it. They were making such a commotion that people were starting stop talking to stare at them.  
  
" Hey girls, what's so funny over there?" Ken called out to them. Serena looked at the girls before giving them a grin.  
  
" We were just asking Ami if she liked kissing Greg and then I told Lita she should either keep her spit in her mouth or swap it with you. She took offense. I don't know why." Serena innocently shrugged.  
  
" I can't believe you just told everyone that Serena. This is so embarrassing." Ami groaned out while she hid her face.  
  
" Look what you did Serena, Greg is three shades of red. You embarrassed the poor guy. Naughty girl." Raye wagged her finger at her until she burst out laughing.  
  
" I'll swap spit with you anytime Lita. I'll let you give me a nice big juicy one if Mr. H permits it. Pucker up baby." Ken closed his eyes while he puckered his lips.  
  
" Okay Ken, no problem. I'll ask Mr. Hart. Mr. Hart, can I swap spit with Ken?" Before Mr. Hart could object, Lita launched the wad she had in her mouth and laughed when it stuck to his cheek.  
  
" How's that for swapping spit Ken? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." Their classmates looked at Lita to Ken then back to Lita. This was getting interesting.  
  
" Oh Lita, I enjoyed it very much but this is what I meant." Before anyone could blink, a huge glob of wet slimy paper sailed through the air and smacked Lita right in the forehead. People erupted in giggles at the look Lita gave him. She smiled at him before she shot out another one at him but he knew it was coming and moved out of the way before it hit. More laughter filled the air when they saw whom it hit and where. Standing there in total shock with a spit wad stuck on the top part of his upper lip stood Andrew.  
  
" Really Mina, you must teach Andrew to wipe when he has a booger in his nose. That is so gross." Serena cracked out while she held her side. She saw his look before going down to hit the floor. A wad flew across the room and people fell onto the floor with laughter. Andrew backed up a step with his hands up in innocence when he saw the fire blaze where the girl stood. Looking beautiful and raging with mock outrage, Ami stood with her hands on her hips with a wad on the tip of her nose. She smiled before quickly spitting out her mouth full and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Jaws dropped before people were almost fainting with laughter. She had missed Andrew but in her wake she had gotten Chad, Greg and Darien. Quickly as a jackrabbit, she hid behind Raye while the wads flew in the air. Peeking out to see the damage done, she died of laughter. Mina and Raye had been the victims of their attack and were not happy about it. With wads sticking to their face, they started to advance until a voice snapped out.  
  
" You girls are so childish. All of you are so immature, grow up." Brittany glared at Mina, Raye, Lita and Ami.  
  
" Eat it Brittany." Raye blew out forcefully until a voice screamed.  
  
" That is so gross. Get the wad off of me Darien, I'm not touching it." Brittany turned to him but Darien was having none of it.  
  
" It's spit Brittany, do it yourself."  
  
" You guys are so attractive with wads hanging off of you. All of you stand right there, I can make you all a pair. It will be so cute, Darien stand perfectly still and I'll give you extra attention. How does a nice big fat juicy wad that will cover your whole face?" Serena cried out but then slowly started away when she saw their faces.  
  
" Oh Serena. I think you're missing something." All of them muttered to her. Shaking her head at them, she continued to back away.  
  
" Yeah get her. Little witch doesn't deserve to have nothing happen to her. Get her good." Brittany cheered them.  
  
" Eat it Brittany." Ami smacked her with a wad and then smiled widely when she heard her scream. Just as pandemonium hit, Serena hit the floor the second time that day. Laughter rang out, wads were flying in the air and then smacked everything it hit. All of them knew Mr. Hart was cool about this as long as they cleaned up because if they didn't then they would have killer homework to do.  
  
Serena slowly crawled on the floor trying to avoid the wads that were flying in the air and being so intent on not getting hit, she ran into a hard body. Opening her mouth to apologize she looked up and let the words die in her mouth. Flinching when a hand reached out, she held her breath.  
  
" Don't be scared, you have a wad in your hair." Jackson whispered out before gently taking it out. Before Serena could move, Jackson whispered her name before covering her mouth with his for the second time that day. Just for a moment, Serena let herself be swept away when his lips touched but before it could get deeper, she tore herself away with force.  
  
" Why are you doing this Jackson? Are you trying to get revenge on for doing what I did to you this morning? Is this a joke to try to make me look like a fool in front of everybody? It's not going to work you know, I'm not going to fall for you so you can push me to the floor. This is a sick game and I don't want to be apart of it. Just leave me alone." Serena whispered to him before standing up when the bell rang to quickly leave the room. Walking outside, she took a deep breath before letting it out. It wasn't fair how he was treating her; all he wanted to do was hurt her Serena told herself but couldn't stop thinking about him and how soft his lips felt against hers. Stop Serena, this is what he wants you to do, he wants you to think about him, then fall for him and then finally make you look like a fool. Closing her eyes while she leaned her forehead against a tree, she tried to get a hold of her feelings before she lost control. Not hearing the footsteps come closer, she jumped when arms enclosed around her. Whipping her head, she met a pair of brown eyes.  
  
" Stop, just stop. Do you enjoy making me feel all torn up? I bet you're getting a kick out of this, watching me struggle. Why can't you leave me alone?" Serena cried out to him.  
  
" I don't want to let you go Serena. I want to be with you Serena." Jackson hugged her tight.  
  
" Do you honestly think I'm going to believe you when this morning you made fun of me? If you think I will you're out of your mind. You're crazy." Tearing herself away she turned to head home until she remembered she had detention. Running into the school she waved to her friends before slipping into the classroom. Taking out her pen and paper she started her normal routine before slipping into a daydream about arms holding her close and never letting go. She dreamed about melting brown eyes that looked at her until the face lowered his head to give her an earth-shattering kiss. Pulling back she looked up and then gave a gasp when she met a pair of startling midnight deep blue eyes. Gasping out loud, Serena gripped her head in her hands. There was no way Darien would ever kiss her much less give her a kiss that moved the earth. She was going crazy, they were tormenting her so much she was getting mixed up inside. There was no way she liked Darien because if she did then she would never win the challenges and she needed to win the challenges for her sake. Having settled on that thought, she got back to work. She walked out of the school building having finished her detention; she moved down the steps and looked at the snow covering almost all the buildings. She was so intent on looking at the scenery she didn't see the figure walking briskly in her way until a bump later she found herself in the freezing snow on her butt. Looking up she gave a glare before snapping.  
  
" Do you enjoy doing bodily harm to me, you imbecile."  
  
" Now Serena, it's not my fault you weren't looking where you were going. I must admit Serena; you look very adorable looking up at me. I think that's how I want you from now on, looking up at me with adoration." Smiling to brightly down at her, Darien offered her a hand to help her up but instead of finding a hand, he got a face full of snow.  
  
" Serena! I was trying to help but now you better pray to god I don't get a hold of you because I won't be responsible for my actions unless of course I hear a sincere apology." He raised an eyebrow before taking a step closer to her.  
  
" Wait Darien." Putting up her hands, Serena lifted herself off the ground with a cute smile at him.  
  
" Yes Serena? I'm waiting."  
  
Instead of answering him, she flung more of the cold wet snow at his face before hightailing the opposite direction.  
  
" Serena! Wait until I get a hold of you, there will be no mercy!" Darien warned her with a yell as he ran after her. Catching up to her, he caught her from behind, hearing a laugh; he swept her up in his arms and met a pair of beautiful smiling sky blue eyes.  
  
" What do you have to say for yourself before I throw you in the snow and bury you. Or is this my sweet victory if you stay mute and surrender." He smiled at her.  
  
" All I have to say is never apologize when I'm right and you're wrong, which of course is all the time." Sticking her tongue at her, she dared him to toss her.  
  
" Oh that's it woman, you're dead. Don't complain I didn't warn you." Lifting the bundle in his arms, he let go until he got a surprise when she somehow managed to hook her arms around his neck and bring him down with her, with her on top and him on bottom. He laughed at her tactic as he gazed up at her laughing face.  
  
Laughing down at him, she inhaled the scent of roses around him and wished for they could have been friends. She lifted herself off of him and instantly missed the warmth his body gave before looking down at him  
  
" I must admit Darien, I think this is how I want you, looking up at me with adoring eyes. That's how you were meant to be, underneath me." " Serena are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? I'm flattered but you forgot I already have a girlfriend." Giving her a sly grin, he winked at her rapidly.  
  
" Oh shut up you pervert. Only you can think of something like that when it was meant for something innocent. I think you need this to cool you off." Catching him off guard, she pushed him back into the snow with a kick of the wet stuff in his face before running off with a laugh. Hearing him yell, she knew she was in for it if he caught her and running as if her life depended on it, she willed her legs to fun faster. The snow crunched loudly behind her made her kick up her step but it didn't seem to help when she heard him getting closer and closer until she saw a familiar figure up ahead. Taking a chance the figure could be friend or foe, she took a deep breath before she jumped the last feet, hooked the neck with her arms and both went tumbling to the ground with a thud.  
  
" Uh oh, I'm in deep shit. Are you alive?" She asked the person with a poke in the chest. Not responding, the person lay unmoving as she poked at the chest again and again.  
  
" I told you you're body was going to harm one of my players someday demolition derby. Did you kill him? Jackson, are you alive man?" Darien called out loudly.  
  
" I didn't do it, if you weren't chasing me, I wouldn't have been running and therefore I wouldn't have killed him. Give him CPR Darien, he's your friend." Poking the chest again, she nodded to Darien.  
  
" No way, you do it. You killed him. Nice job Serena, what am I going to tell his parents? A girl the size of a weed jumped him and banged him to death."  
  
" You are so gross, get your mind out of the gutter you pervert." She scowled up at him.  
  
" I didn't mean it like that woman, you took it that way."  
  
" Sure whatever. Hey Darien, maybe if you give him a kiss like sleeping beauty, he'll wake up to his froggy prince looking down at him and you guys can go riding off in the sun set together. That will be so romantic." Sighing dramatically, she smiled up at him innocently.  
  
" You are one sick girl you know that. I'm not kissing him, why don't you kiss him. Wait don't kiss him, instead of waking up, you'll kill the poor guy twice if that's possible." He smirked at her.  
  
" Don't be jealous of my talent of making guys faint with my kisses since I know you can't even make a girl dizzy with yours smooth operator. I heard through the grapevine, it's a good thing your great in sports because you need help in the other fields Casanova." Winking slyly at him, she poked Jackson's chest again.  
  
" Hitting below the belt midget. As I can recall, Brittany didn't have a complaint of my kissing this morning, she couldn't get enough of it so I think you're grapevine is wrong. Just thinking of the kiss this morning is giving me good fantasies now." Smiling in remembrance, he nudged her with his shoe.  
  
" Oh shut up egghead. You are nasty and I don't want to even know what you meant so don't tell me. Wake up!" She leaned down to peer into Jackson's face to see for any living sign when his hands cupped her face to press her lips onto of his. After a minute, she jerked out of his embrace and jumped to her feet when Jackson moved.  
  
" I think he's about to faint again since he found it was you that kissed him. You are one scary lady." Darien smirked at her.  
  
" Then you should have kissed him you moron. He was waking up before the kiss happened." Serena defended herself.  
  
" You were trying to take advantage of a poor defenseless guy Serena? That hard up for a guy?"  
  
" No but I am hard up for a nice guy since the guys I know are complete jerk-offs and you're the biggest one I know."  
  
" Guys, the poking in my chest woke me up but I must admit, Serena's kiss did help." Jackson groaned out while he rubbed his head.  
  
" You guys are freaky, I'm getting out of here before I start a brawl with moron boy over here. See I told you I didn't kill him." Serena smirked at Darien as she turned away to head to her house. Both of them were just to weird to figure out, she shook her head at their behavior as she let herself into the house and then noticed her family had gone somewhere again.  
  
" I would like to go to someday, if you guys would just wait for me until I get done with detention." Serena muttered loudly to the empty house. Walking into the kitchen, she got the ingredients out for her sandwich and just as she was about to take a bite, the doorbell rang.  
  
" This better be important, I'm hungry." She stomped to the door to open it and then scowled at the occupants on her doorway.  
  
" Now what do you guys want!"  
  
" Come on Serena, where's our greeting?" Darien smiled at her.  
  
" Do you need anything?" Clutching her teeth, she glared at him.  
  
" We wanted to visit my neighbor, is that so bad?"  
  
" Yes, especially when it's you. This is the last time I'm going to ask, what do you want?"  
  
" I thought we could stop by and say no hard feelings about tomorrow." Darien smiled sweetly at her.  
  
" Oh stop with the smile, I don't know why I'm going to let you in since this morning you mangled me to death but my mother always told me to be nice to people less fortunate than me, so come in and behave or I'll toss you back outside." Letting them in, she went back into the kitchen to eat her sandwich and just as she was about to take a bite, Darien took it away from her to take a bite.  
  
" Thanks for the sandwich Serena, that's very generous of you." He mumbled out through a mouth full of her sandwich.  
  
" You are such a pain in my ass, you know that Darien?" Glaring at him, she got up to make another sandwich when she looked at both of them.  
  
" Since I have to be nice, do you guys want anything more to eat?"  
  
" Yeah, would you make me a couple more sandwiches, chips if you got any and a can of soda." Darien asked her.  
  
" No I don't want to but I guess I have to. What about you Jackson?"  
  
" I don't want you to go through any trouble."  
  
" Tell me now or you can starve to death. I have the things out here to make so if you want any say it now." Serena told him impatiently. She wanted to eat but couldn't eat when her company hasn't eaten yet.  
  
" I'll have the same as Darien"  
  
Making the food silently, she prepared their plates before handing each of them their food and finally making her own food. After finishing her food, she walked over a cabinet with a stool and stepped up to reach for the hot chocolate on the top shelf, not realizing her sweater had ridden up slightly to reveal her smooth stomach to her audience. She read the instruction even though she made hot chocolate hundreds of times but she always liked reading instructions until looking over she caught the two guys looking at her queerly.  
  
" Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked defensively.  
  
" Nothing's wrong woman, just wondering what your making."  
  
" Hot chocolate, it's my tradition to have hot chocolate after dinner during the winter. I love winter and cold, do you want some Darien?" She asked him.  
  
" Sounds good. I'll have a cup." Darien nodded his head.  
  
" Then go make it yourself." She died laughing at the look on his face.  
  
" That's not very nice Serena. You're a rude hostess." Darien mockingly snarled at her.  
  
" My mom would kick get my butt if she heard how I treated Darien as a guest. She's always telling me, in order to be the perfect hostess, I have to be nice to our guests but then of course she doesn't have to deal with Darien over here. He's someone totally different." Serena pointed at him with a laugh.  
  
" That's it woman, I'm telling your mother. Naughty, naughty little girl." He wagged a finger at her.  
  
" Hush Harriet, I'm making your hot chocolate. Do you want some Jackson?"  
  
" If it won't be any trouble, I'll take some."  
  
" I can make hot chocolate with no trouble but I'm telling you it's Darien that brings me trouble all the time, since the first time I met him. Tell me again why you guys are here, since you guys mangled my pride in front of the whole school? Explain to me why I even let you guys in my door way." She looked at them with an arched eyebrow.  
  
" To say there are no hard feelings about today or tomorrow and the best of luck on the challenge tomorrow." Darien told her.  
  
" Okkkkayy, best of luck to you too then." She slowly told them then shook her head with puzzlement. They sipped the hot chocolate in silence, all of them automatically moved into the living room with Serena taking the sofa and the two guys having the other couch. Laying down she turned the television on and then settled deep into the couch to get comfortable when she closed her eyes as a wave of drowsiness hit her. An hour had passed when she awoke slowly only to find herself looking into a pair of melting brown eyes while he softly stroked her face and the rest was history when he covered her mouth with his.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Serena whispered when the kiss ended.  
  
"It's not what I'm doing to you Serena, it's what you're doing to me. I like you a lot Serena but I can't turn my back on Darien because I know he needs me in his corner tomorrow for the game. I don't want to leave you either Serena." Jackson whispered back.  
  
"I'm not coming in between best friends, Jackson. If you even have to choose, I don't want to be apart of it. You were Darien's friend first and that's how I want it. We don't have a chance Jackson, just leave it at that." Serena sadly walked away from him and moved up to her room. She knew she did the right thing but she had to admit it, it hurt. She fell onto her bed for an uneasy night, caught between a dream of Darien and one of Jackson.  
  
The next morning, Serena awoke with butterflies and a sense of dredge in the pit of her stomach. One of her worst nightmares had come true; she was finally facing off with her fire-breathing dragon.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Serena groaned loudly to her empty room as she dressed. After getting her clothes on, she moved out of her room and out the door. She tried to reason with her self the pros and cons about battling with one of the best athletes in the school. She was determined to win but also knew it was going to a hard long way to become the victor. Her stomach pulled tightly as she caught sight of the crowd at the school all the while noticing Darien and his gang by the trees.  
  
She wished she could look calm and collected like Darien or beautiful as Brittany but Serena knew she looked liked a nervous wreck. Her insides were starting to quiver uncontrollable and her feet were starting to feel like jello. This is not good, Serena muttered to herself. If she didn't watch herself, she was going to pee her pants before the game even started. Spotting her friends near the school, she made her way over to stand next to them and wait for Mr. Hart to yell out his instructions.  
  
"Okay everyone, we know why we're here. Let's begin with the rules. Clean fight and no cheap shots, got that Darien and Serena?" He waited for the agreement from both of them and then asked for Serena to step forward to name her choice.  
  
"I choose Andrew." Serena pointed to the surprised sandy blond guy. Her eyes caught hold of a pair of deep blue ones and without a single word being said; Serena knew what Darien was thinking. He didn't want to go through with this challenge just like she didn't but the game was already being played. Neither of them could back of it.  
  
"Since Serena picked me, I get to pick the very first game and it's going to be good. The name of the game is sumo wrestling. We have the suits in the gym and we have the platform they can play on. The first person to hit the other person off the platform three times wins. Pure and simple." Andrew burst out laughing when he noticed the expression on both of their faces. Darien had a grin that stretched from one ear to the other and Serena looked like she wanted to kill him.  
  
"Okay you heard him people, get into the locker rooms and change into the suits and meet us out here in ten minutes." Mr. Hart yelled out.  
  
"These guys are stupid, sumo wrestling? Whoever heard such a thing? Oh man, how in the world am I going to win with this thing on?" Serena groaned and wobbled out of the door. She had to walk sideways out the door in order to avoid being stuck. She walked onto the platform and felt her face getting red with embarrassment when the crowd burst into laughter at the sight of her. I'm not going to make it, Serena moaned to herself until she too burst into laughter when she caught sight of Darien in his get up.  
  
In the full fat body suit that jiggled when he walked, the red thong that covered below his waist and the huge hair piece that put the finally touch to his suit, Darien looked absolutely, no doubt about it, worse than she did.  
  
"Nice hair piece Darien." Serena merrily laughed out.  
  
"Thank you Serena, I just love the thong you seem to be wearing. Hey look at this, I have an exact match." Darien grinned and wiggled the lower half of his bottom that got the crowd dying with laughter.  
  
"Okay you guys know the rules, now let's get ready to wrestle." Mr. Hart died with laughter when Serena and Darien bowed to each other before lifted one leg in the air to stomp it down with a grunt and then the other. He had to admit, they were two of a kind.  
  
"Come on Serena, let's start shall we?" Darien's sudden movement caught Serena off guard and had her flying off the platform.  
  
"That's all you got Darien? Bring it on sucka, and I am going to make toast out of you." Serena died of laughter when it took two people to hull her back onto the platform. She retook her position, grunted her call and moved cautiously to Darien. She thought she had found her target and moved in for the point when something hideously went wrong. She had moved her butt back, flung it toward Darien and knew she was in for it when she had missed and her body was furiously jiggling without her control. That gave Darien the time to push her with his forefinger and watch her disappear over the edge.  
  
"Man this sucks. I'm going to lose because Darien is fatter than I am." Serena crawled back up with helpless giggles. Even though she was getting her butt kicked, she was having one hell of a good time.  
  
"One more Serena and I win. You actually going to give me an opponent or are you going to lose in shame?" Darien mischievously taunted her.  
  
"Yuck it fuzz ball. You'll get yours." Serena winked and swung one of her legs to swipe his. She watched him fall with a grunt and then put one of her legs on top of his chest and yelled out a Tarzan call.  
  
"Hear me roar and watch stomp this lardo into the ground. Who wants to see?" Serena yelled out but fell to the floor when her stomach started to cramp with so much laughter.  
  
"Mr. H will I win if I just roll hippo over the edge?" Darien asked his question. "I do believe so Darien."  
  
The second Darien moved toward her, Serena took him by surprise when she grabbed both of his arms, lifted him off the floor with her two legs and let him go airborne over the edge.  
  
"YES! I got a point! Never doubt me you wiener, I told you I could get a point!" Serena joyfully laughed out and did a little dance; all the while her body was moving the other direction. She heard the crowd die with laughter and she knew even if she lost, she would always remember the fun she had today.  
  
"You just called me a wiener, I can't believe you called me a wiener. Where in the world did you get that word?" Darien shockingly looked at her. He burst into laughter as he watched her dance and told himself; he was never going to forget the laughter today.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that word. It's a perfectly good word." Serena defended. She ran away from Darien dangerously advances and the moment her back was facing his, Darien stuck out his butt and hit her in the ass. The force of his attack; sent Serena to eat dirt. She had lost but at the moment, she didn't care. She had just created a memorable day for her keepsake in the future.  
  
"The first challenge goes to Darien. Until the next round, everyone get out of here and have fun." Mr. Hart yelled out to the crowd.  
  
She proudly faced her opponent and smiled at Darien when she caught his eyes. At that moment, she didn't realize what so many others were starting to see.  
  
A bond had started to form between the two sparring players. 


End file.
